Trozos del espejo
by Alan Spencer
Summary: La historia sobre la maldición de Ozpin, su relación con Salem, y el trabajo de su vida.


**Trozos del espejo**

Ozpin abrió los ojos.

Estaba vivo de nuevo. Se había reencarnado un número incontable de veces, pero cada vez que moría temía no volver a despertarse, que su maldición no funcionara vez, por alguna razón. Un miedo infundado, pero era una posibilidad terrible.

No podía descansar. Aún no.

Y además, había vivido durante mucho tiempo, demasiado, pero aún le tenía miedo a la muerte. Mucho más que al principio, de hecho.

Yacía en una cama.

Se irguió y se tomó un momento para observarse a sí mismo, a su nuevo cuerpo.

Era un hombre otra vez. No se había reencarnado muchas veces en una niña, pero había sucedido, así que nunca podía estar seguro de que sería al despertar después de morir. Ese hecho no le alegro. Había vivido doce vidas como una mujer, así que ya se había acostumbrado. Pero tampoco le disgusto.

Simplemente, le traía sin cuidado.

El cuerpo tendría entre doce y catorce años, sino se equivocaba. Joven, como todos sus recipientes eran, para darle tiempo a su alma a colarse, a entrar en las grietas. A suplantar lo que había habido ahí dentro.

Hecho un vistazo a los recuerdos del niño y comprobó que había dado en el calvo. Catorce años.

El niño, Oscard Pine, era un chico de granja.

A pesar de la situación, eso hizo Ozpin esbozara una sonrisa. Había oído y leído muchas historias en las que un chico abandonaba su granja, impulsado por un destino especial, que era inquebrantable. Algunas de las cuales el y su maldición habían ayudado a crear.

Parecía que esta iba a ser una de esas historias, con el tiempo.

Solo esperaba que no acabara en tragedia, en la realidad.

Él siguió la rutina matutina del chico con un poco de dificultad, bajar del granero por la escalera, llenar un cubo de agua, con un poco de dificultad, pues necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo y al ambiente, que era nuevo para el otra vez, después de cuarenta y cinco años viviendo como un hombre llamado Ozpin.

Ozpin no era su nombre verdadero. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo.

Tenía que asentarse en su nuevo papel. Cuando revelara a sus aliados que estaba vivo, necesitaba fingir que él y el chico eran dos almas en el mismo cuerpo, en vez de que la suya había consumido la original por completo, dejando un cascaron vació, suyo para ocupar.

No lo entenderían.

Le llamarían un monstruo, a pesar de que no tenía elección en lo que hacía, su método de reencarnación.

No quería que sus opiniones de él cambiaran. Los apreciaba mucho, tenía que admitirlo.

Había estado escondiendo la verdad durante mucho tiempo. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Se las apañaría, siempre lo hacía. Mientras realizaba las tareas que había que realizar en la granja, se centró en cosas más importantes.

Salem. Su eterna enemiga.

Ozpin había decidido dejarse matar por Cinder, para poder reencarnarse, empezar de nuevo, y quitarle a Salem la ventaja de saber cuál era su recipiente esta vez. Pensó que era lo mejor entonces, pero…

Un parte de él lamentaba esa decisión. Había robado la vida de un inocente, otra vez.

No sabía a quién le sucedería, pero que estuvo hubiera pasado había sido por su decisión. En otras palabras, se podía decir que había asesinado al tal Oscard Pine. Se podía decir que había asesinado a muchos de sus recipientes, en el pasado.

Ozpin se detuvo y miró al cielo.

¿Cuándo había empezado todo esto? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el mismo?

Lo recordaba. Lo recordaba todo.

* * *

Había sucedido en un día como cualquier otro. Tumbado en la cama con su amante en los brazos, ambos desnudos de pies a cabeza, se había despertado oyendo entrar a unos hombres por la fuerza en su casa. Los tres iban armados.

Al oírle gritar, la mujer se despertó.

Los hombres la arrastraron, desnuda como el día que nació, por el suelo, hacía la calle. Intento protegerla, pero no era lo bastante fuerte y no estaba armado.

En la cara de los atacantes veía, paradójicamente, miedo. Una mezcla demente de este con rabia, en la que se refugiaban para esconder su miedo.

—¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?

Personas habían salido de sus casas, al oír la conmoción. Había rostros en las ventanas, observando lo que sucedía.

Se tiró contra las piernas de uno de los hombres, en un intento de desequilibrarle, derribarle. No lo consiguió más que le tirara al suelo con facilidad.

—Tiene que morir—explicó uno de los hombres. En sus recuerdos, no tenía un rostro. Ninguno de los presentes lo tenía, excepto la mujer. Solo una extensión de oscuridad que se expandía y contraía como un corazón.

—¿Qué? Nunca he hecho nada malo—protesto la mujer, llorando. Gritando.

—Así ha sido decidido por los sabios—continuo, haciendo oídos sordos—. Piensan que necesitamos hacer un sacrificio a los Espectros de la Noche para apaciguarles. Si muere, morirá por todo el poblado. Debería de ser un honor para ella.

—Pero ¿porque ella?—había gritado, fuera de sí.

—Ya lo he dicho. Los sabios lo han decido. Ella es la candidata más idónea para convertirse en un sacrificio—suavizo el tono de su voz, como si estuviera intentando explicar algo a un niño—Cada momento de nuestras vidas, nos vemos amenazados por esos monstruos. ¿No lo comprendes? En cualquier momento, nuestro poblado puede desaparecer. Nosotros podemos desaparecer. Esto es-

—¡Una locura!—se dio la vuelta, miro alrededor, a todas las personas que alcazaba a ver desde su posición. No le importaba su desnudez, que todos sus amigos y conocidos le estuviera viendo así. Solo sentía rabia, y no por el mismo. Quería _justicia_ —¡Ayudadme! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Sabéis que no está bien!

Pero nadie respondió a sus ruegos desesperados.

Cayó en la cuenta de porque. Miraban, pero no estaban en absoluto sorprendido por lo que veían. No necesitaban saber lo que estaba pasando, pues ya lo sabían muy bien. Se habían reunido para ver el sacrificio.

Él y ella eran los únicos que no lo habían sabido hasta ahora.

Cayó de rodillas, desesperado, sabiendo que no podía detener lo que iba a pasar. La mujer siguió gritando y revolviéndose para intentar escapar del agarre de sus captores, fútilmente.

Su casa estaba en la plaza del poblado.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero había un nuevo elemento, algo que no encajaba, aparte de que las personas junta a las que había vivido su vida habían resultado ser unos monstruos fingiendo ser seres humanos.

Un poste de madera, rodeado por trozos de madera.

La ataron las manos a ese poste… y tiraron una antorcha allí, prendiendo la madera. Las llamas subieron con rapidez. Lenguas de fuego lamieron sus pies en nada, arrancando un grito de dolor absoluto de su garganta.

El miedo de lo que le iba a pasar era, probablemente, peor que el dolor.

Corrió hacia ella. Pretendía detenerlo de algún modo, pero no llego tan lejos. Uno de los ejecutores le dio un puñetazo y, mientras intentaba levantarse, le agarro por la cabeza y se la apretó contra el suelo, de lado. Quedo inmovilizado.

¿Qué más se podía decir? Ella ardió, y fue una muerte horrible, una muerta que no había olvidado ni podría olvidar nunca.

Pero no permaneció muerta durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Vino a él una noche mientras estaba en el bosque, recogiendo leña.

Salió de entre los matorrales, desnuda como había muerto, con terribles quemaduras. Su pelo se había vuelto blanco con las cenizas. Venas negras y abultadas recorrían su cuerpo. No parecía viva. Parecía uno de los Espectros de la Noche –los que después fueron llamados los Grimm–, que un ser humano.

Al verla, los trozos de leña se le cayeron de las manos, rodaron por el suelo.

—¿Salem?—pregunto en voz muy, muy baja. Débil como la de un niño.

—Soy yo.

—Es imposible… tu estas muerta. Es imposible.

Se acercó a él y le toco la cara. Él se encogió, a pesar de sí. Por asco o por miedo, no podía estar seguro. Salem no paso eso por alto, pero no dijo nada durante largo rato. Fue el quien tuvo que romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. No lo sé, pero… aquí estoy. No me importan mucho los detalles. Pero si tuviera que dar una explicación, diría que mi odia fue lo que me ha permitido volver a la vida. Los sentimientos son en sí mismos una especie de magia, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento tanto. Intente-

—Lo sé. Sé que lo intentaste.

Quitó su mano de su rostro, se apartó, dirigió su mirada hacía el poblado.

—¿Qué paso después?—pregunto ella.

—¿Eh?

—Ya me has oído. Se supone que mi 'sacrificio' fue para que los Espectros de la Noche nos dejaran en paz, por un tiempo. ¿Funciono?

—Hubo un ataque hace una semana. Doce personas murieron.

—¿Una semana? ¿Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, más de una semana?—Salem dejo escapar una risa desagradable—¿Y que dijeron?

—Que podría haber sido peor. Que deberían de estar agradecidos de que no nos hubieran matado a todos.

—No funciono. Por supuesto que no.

Salem se miró las manos. Las apretó en puños y las volvió a abrir, una y otra vez, como si estuviera comprobando que seguían moviéndose para su satisfacción.

—Lo que hacen esas criaturas—continuo—poco tiene que ver con nosotros. Nos cazan y nos devoran porque sienten ese deseo, no porque necesiten alimentarse. Nuestros jueguecitos… nuestras creencias infundadas, nuestros rituales, no les importan en lo más mínimo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarles. En sus ojos había un odio que ardía con la intensidad de las llamas de la hoguera que había acabado con su vida.

—No les importan—repitió—. Esa gente se merece morir. Son monstruos.

—¡No!

—¿Estás diciendo que cuando me quemaron, hicieron lo correcto?

—Claro que no. Pero… lo comprendo. Están asustados. Todos los están. Y quieren creer que hay una manera de mantener a raya a esos monstruos, una solución definitiva. Ellos… no creo que ellos sean malvados, en el fondo.

Sonriendo, Salem le rodeo sin decir palabra. Le puso una mano en el hombro y la otra bajo la barbilla, obligándole a mirar al poblado.

—¿Entonces, que te parece esto?

Al principio no supo a qué se refería. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo había confundido a primera vista por sombras de la noche eran Espectros, agazapados, sus ojos rojos brillando con una luz antinatural. Preparados para atacar, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y atacaron, anunciado su llegada con un aullido. Los guerreros del poblado salieron a defender a su gente y murieron. Era el resultado natural. Normalmente, se enfrentaban a los ataques de un solo Espectro, como mucho dos o tres. Esta vez eran demasiados. Docenas.

Él volteo la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacem…?

Cayó en la cuenta de que Salem estaba cambiando. Sus quemaduras iban desapareciendo, las heridas se cerraban.

Poco a poco, parecía más vida. Más poderosa. Casi como si-

—¿Te estas alimentando de esto, verdad? ¿Toda esta destrucción y muerte?

Salem permaneció en silencio.

—Por favor, tienes que pararlo. ¿Puedes hacerlo, verdad? Sé que puedes.

Sintió dolor.

Le costó varios segundos procesarlo, darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado.

El brazo de ella… le había atravesado el pecho, de un lado a otro.

La sangre, había tanta sangre. No podía creer que hubiera tanta sangre dentro de su cuerpo.

—Estas del lado de ellos, aun después de lo que me han hecho—le dijo al oído, con una voz fría—. Tu amor era una mentira.

Ella retiró el brazo del agujero de su pecho. Estaba empapado de sangre.

Intento de decir que eso era mentira, que la amaba con todo su corazón, que siempre lo haría, a pesar de que tenía la boca llena de sangre y apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Pero no lo consiguió.

—Te maldigo, _. Te maldigo a caminar sobre la tierra hasta el día en el que muera, llevándote la vida de otras para poder sobrevivir, como un vagabundo sin lugar en él que pertenezca de verdad. Te condeno a que nunca puedas descansar, encontrar la paz. Pues no te la mereces. Y por mi poder, por mi sangre, así será.

Él miro al cielo mientras moría.

Había una luna llena en el cielo nocturno sin estrellas, y casi parecía que le estuviera mirando. Juzgándole. Salem se agacho para mirarle de cerca. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido negro que parecía estar vivo o que encerraba a algo vivo, por cómo se movía.

—Lo será, _. Juro que así será.

Mirando él retorcido rostro de la mujer que había amado, él exhalo su último aliento por primera vez.

* * *

Muchos años pasaron.

Se convirtió en muchas otras personas, murió y volvió a nacer. Había tenido muchos nombres. Aunque había parecido una locura en sus tiempos, la humanidad escapo del abismo de la extinción. Desbloquearon los secretos de la vida, de sus almas, y por eso pudieron sobrevivir. Construir una sociedad que perduraba.

Él, por supuesto, había sido quien lo había hecho posible.

¿Quién mejor para desbloquear los secretos de la vida, que alguien que ya había muerto varias veces?

Una vez cada varios años, se reunía con Salem y hablaban sobre el bien y el mal. Sobre la cuestión que había comenzado todo este desastre.

Ella le odiaba y nunca dejaría de odiarle por la posición que había asumido, y le permitía verla solo porque que quería que admitiera que había estado equivocado desde el principio. Que los humanos, en el fondo, eran unos monstruos que destrozaban todo lo que tocaban.

Siempre lo hacían en el mismo lugar. Un trozo muerto del mundo donde reinaban los Grimm, casi como la superficie de la luna.

—Nos hemos resguardado de los Grimm detrás de muros—dijo el—. Estamos prosperando. Podemos hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que parece, ¿verdad?—respondió ella con tranquilidad, algo muy raro en la persona en la que se había convertido—Que tienes esperanza, un futuro brillante delante de vosotros—ella negó con la cabeza—. Otra clase de mentiras y es la peor de ellas, en mi opinión, de las que se cuenta a uno mismo.

—Podemos hacerlo—repitió. Un poco menos seguro de sí mismo.

—Dale tiempo. Dale tiempo y veras… ¿cómo te haces llamar ahora?

—Ozymandias.

—No me gusta ese nombre—ella respondió, como ofendida. Hizo una mueca—Estoy intentando recordar tu nombre… tu nombre de verdad. No sé por qué, pero… No puedo. En algún momento, lo he olvido.

—Salem.

—Cállate. Cállate y abandonado este lugar. Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. Dicho todo lo que había que decir.

Ozymandias se dio la vuelta y se fue, transformándose en un cuervo.

—Tenía razón—dijo Salem.

No podía negar esa afirmación. No directamente.

—Y aun así, seguimos vivos.

—¿Vivos? ¿Y después de toda tu fe en la humanidad, te sientes complacido por eso? Abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor—ella extendió los brazos—Tenéis a un enemigo común, los Grimm. No deberías de preocuparos de otra cosa, y aun así habéis encontrado tiempo para luchar entre vosotros.

—La guerra ha terminado.

—Por ahora. Casi habíais reconquistado el mundo y ahora solo os quedan cuatro países, tan pequeños que no son merecedor del nombre, y mucho oscuridad en medio. Sangre y oscuridad. Todos saben que nadie se beneficiaría si continua, pero con el tiempo… en cuanto volváis a crecer, a la mínima excusa los hombres derramaran la sangre de otros hombres.

En este lugar, los Grimm nacían. Podía escuchar los gemidos y aullidos de esas bestias sedientas de sangre.

No le gustaba estar ahí. Se sentía como si estuviera ahogándose.

—Tú también eres un ser humano—dijo él.

Salem se dio la vuelta.

—Lo fui una vez, pero la parte humana de mí ardió en esas llamas. Y tú tampoco eres humano, por mucho que te guste pensar lo contrario.

No se paró hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban.

Apenas había rastro de la mujer que había amado en ese rostro pálido, en esos ojos negros.

—¿Entonces que somos?

—Dioses.

—Dioses—el repitió como sino entendiera la palabra.

—Así es. ¿Qué otro nombre nos pondrías sino, Jeremiah? Yo soy la diosa de la oscuridad y tú dios de la luz. Una luz falsa y débil, pero luz, al fin y al cabo.

Él agarro una de las manos de Salem por la muñeca, apretó con fuerza.

—No es falsa. Ahí hermosura en este mundo que no es una mentira. Te equivocas. Te equivocas, los humanos son buenos en el fondo.

—¿Y cómo pretendes demostrarlo?—le desafió con una retorcida sonrisa.

—Te derrotaremos. Pase lo que pase, idees el plan que idees para aprovecharte de los estragos que ha dejado la guerra.

—Los reinos… se volverán unos contra los otros. Con un empujoncito, se destruirán entre ellos sin que tenga que hacer nada. No tienes ninguna oportunidad.

—Mi victoria esta en cosas más simples que la fuerza, cosas que has olvidado hace mucho tiempo. La clase de cosas que requieren un alma más pequeña y honesta.

—¿Honesta?—Salem se rió. —No me hables de la honestidad, Ozpin. No me hables de lo que es real. _Tú_ has creado un mundo sobre fantasías. Los Cazadores para darle a los humanos esperanzas y algo a lo que aspirar. Los medios de comunicación para darles de comer una narrativa que les mantenga drogados, felices. Ignorantes de lo que está pasando fuera de sus cuatro paredes, de la realidad. Estas viviendo en una mentira, como tus súbditos, y no puedo esperar a ver como _arde_.

* * *

Año tras año, había ido perdiendo la esperanza.

No veía muchas opciones, así que hace cientos de años había encontrado cuatro chicas y les había dado a cada una un gran fragmento de su poder. Esperaba que le ayudaran contra Salem, que le proporcionaran una nueva perspectiva.

Por su egoísmo, condeno a esas chicas a la misma vida que él odiaba. Nunca morir, consumir el alma de otras personas para seguir viviendo. En el fondo, había esperado y deseado que la división de su poder le hubiera liberado de la maldición de Salem. De que pudiera descansar, al fin. Dejar de luchar por la humanidad sus batallas.

Les dio poder para que cumplieran lo que más deseaban.

La primera de ellas, la Doncella del Invierno, seguida por los pecados que había cometido en él pasado, quería un nuevo comienzo.

La segunda, la Doncella de la Primavera, quería reunirse con un amor perdido.

La tercera, la Doncella del Verano, quería ser reconocida por sus esfuerzos.

La cuarta y la última, la Doncella del Otoño, quería encontrar una razón para no morir.

Cada una de ellas perdió lo que más deseaban y quedaron destrozadas, un poco menos humanas de lo que habían sido. Y vinieron a él para reclamar respuestas a la cabaña donde vivía.

—Os di un regalo, y vosotras habéis escogido que hacer con él. El resultado, bueno o malo, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Pero eso no era el único motivo para que estuvieran furiosas. De algún modo, se habían enterado de cuál era su destino. Se dio cuenta de que la doncella del Invierno no era la misma chica que había escogido. En realidad no.

Había muerto, y no había permanecido muerta, evidentemente.

—Haz lo que queráis—dijo tranquilamente—. Me lo merezco, probablemente.

Le quemaron.

Le congelaron un brazo.

Un trueno le golpeo.

Los huesos de sus brazos crecieron hacía un lado, atravesando la carne y la piel, como ser apuñalado del revés. De dentro hacía fuera.

Murió de una manera horrible, pero no permaneció muerto durante mucho tiempo.

Años después de esa muerte, se despertó como Ozpin.

Ozpin suspiro.

La suya era una historia sombría y brutal, y aun no podía descansar, aunque habían pasado miles de años desde su primera muerte. Las Doncellas habían terminado cooperando con él, porque querían acabar con la maldición que las ataba a la tierra, pero todas ellas le odiaban casi tanto como lo hacía Salem. Quizás más.

La guerra estaba en el horizonte. Los siguientes movimientos serían claves para determinar la clase de futuro que le esperaba a la humanidad, y un error podría costarle todo por lo que había estado trabajando durante esos miles de años.

Estaba inquieto. Quería actuar, pasar a la acción, pero sabía que eso sería un error. _Tenía_ que ser cuidadoso.

Ozpin se sentó, cansado y sudoroso, a pensar.

¿Qué era lo quería? Paz y prosperidad, pero lo que de verdad le hacía seguir adelante era su amor perdido.

No podía olvidar que cada vez que miraba a un Grimm, había una voluntad detrás de esos ojos, aunque antes no la había habido. No podía olvidar que esos ojos reflejaban el odio de la mujer que amaba.

Quería morir, pero,

—tengo promesas que cumplir, y millas que recorrer antes de dormir—recito.

Y millas que recorrer antes de dormir.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del autor**

 _Cuando revelaron las mecánicas exactas del método de reencarnación de Ozpin, me sentí decepcionado, por decir poco. Pensé que habían malgastado una oportunidad para ampliar los horizontes de la serie. Ahora, tal y como están las cosas, RWBY sigue siendo una historia muy simple del bien contra el mal. Ozpin es prácticamente un santo, Salem es un monstruo irremediable._ _Aun espero que cambien de dirección, que revelen que Ozpin mintió sobre porque esta maldito y/0 que añadan un poco de profundidad a Salem._

 _La mayor parte de esta historia ha sido contradecida por la serie desde hace tiempo, por supuesto, pero ¿acaso importa? Creo que no._

 _En fin, si esto os ha gustado y queréis ver lo que puedo hacer con mis propias ideas, echad un vistazo a mi perfil. Allí encontrareis la dirección de una historia original que estoy publicando capitulo por capitulo en un blog de Wordpress y un breve sumario de sobre que trata. Agradecería que le echareis un vistazo._

 _O podéis empezar a leer directamente, claro._

2018/02/04/un-mensaje-del-futuro/

 _Usad este enlace, solo que sin los espacios._


End file.
